TRUE MOMENTS of PREGNANCY TESTS and HOCKEY JERSEYS
by DYSONDOYLE15
Summary: My twist/take on elements from existing episodes. First of a set of upcoming one shots.


**Inspired by moments from 5x03 (Leslie's late) and the episode from season two in which Allison in wearing Jakes Newfoundland Capitals hockey jersey. [First of a series of one shots.]**

She had only ever been late once before, that had lead to the only other time she had ever taken a pregnancy test. She tried to wipe that from her memory, so as not to relive the disappointment evident on Jakes face; especially due to the fact that this time she thinks she wants it to. This time Leslie doesn't let Jake know of her sneaking suspicions in lieu of disappointing him again and takes fives tests just to be save, or maybe its because she's slightly paranoid.

She is in a better place with Jake now more then ever, no doubt in either of their minds that they are w/ the right person. They have been though so much together, more then anyone really should. With all their exes out of the way there was no longer anyone who could wedge a gap between the couple. It seemed like they were finally going to make it.

Leslie knew Jake would be a great dad because he already was, both in the way he raised and cared for Tinny and with Sloane. Leslie could tell how much his own daughter's betrayal still hurt Jake, more then that he blamed himself for not doing right by her and really he just wanted her home safe.

Jake was working an early case w/ Des, Rose and Mal; which gave Leslie the opportunity to take the tests at the flat/office without being disturbed or interrupted. She took the five tests and waited impatiently for the results. As the time increased so did her nerves, Leslie started to realise just how much she wanted to have a baby (or even babies) w/ Jake. To pass the time she started imagining what there future would be like as a family.

She was shaken from her happy thoughts by the alarm on her phone going off telling her it was time to look. Part of her didn't want to look, fearing disappointment. Leslie's need to know got the best of her and she quickly flipped over the first test, then the next one and all those proceeding until all five where turned over revealing the same result. Leslie put one hand over her mouth, the other on her lower abdomen and whispered through tears, " Jake you're gonna be a father."

A smile erupted on her face and more tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. She grabbed the tests and their packaging and stuck them in the bag from the pharmacy. She'd throw them out on her way out so no one found them before she had the opportunity to tell Jake properly.

Leslie wanted to tell Jake in a special way that he was going to be a father. First though, since Leslie had the day off she decided to head to her doctors to have the pregnancy confirmed. Not that she had any doubts at this point, but she couldn't bear disappointing Jake again. Doctors' appointment went off w/out a hitch. The pregnancy had been confirmed w/ a blood test. The Doctor had asked Leslie if she wanted an ultrasound but she decided that was something Jake should be there for so she politely declined w/ a smile and made another appointment to be back soon.

Leslie was eight week along. She had been nervous that she would bump into Jake or Mal at the hospital working on a case or getting himself fixed up, luckily she was able to be in and out w/out any issues. Now all Leslie had to do was figure out how to tell Jake because she wanted it to be special. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold off telling him, so it would have to be done tonight.

Getting in the car and drive back to Jake's from the hospital Leslie passed the iceplex and another smile graced her face. She finally had the perfect way to deliver the news to Jake. She took a detour to pick up what she needed and a bag and some tissue to wrap it in and then headed home to Duke. She ran the gift upstairs and returned down to the bar to wait for Jake.

Leslie decided to text Jake so he'd hurry up. She couldn't wait to tell him.  
-_Jake b'y hurry on home. I have something for you. x.  
_Leslie smiled as her phone beeped and read the reply,  
_-On my way babe. Be there soon. Better be good. Love you. x.  
__-Oh it is. Love you too. x._

Leslie laughed and anxiously awaited Jakes arrival. Less then ten minutes after the texts, Jake showed up at the Duke. Silently walking up behind Leslie, snaking his arms around her and placing a kiss on top her head. Without out saying a word, Leslie turned around so they where face-to-face and returned the kiss. She placed one on his lip soon deepening it and grabbing his hair and bringing him closer to her. At first Jake was slightly surprised, not that he was complaining but he soon gave in. They continued until they both needed air, they reluctantly broke apart w/ grins on there faces. Jake was the first to speak.

"That's one way to greet someone. Why don't we take this upstairs so we can you know continue. As much as I'd love to take you right and now on the bar, I'd rather the privacy, wouldn't you?" he clicked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Jake" Leslie squeaked as she slapped his shoulder "Yes b'y upstairs would be swell." Leslie just wanted to give Jake his gift and then they could continue what they started. They joined hands and Jake pulled Leslie up from the barstool. They got buzzed upstairs; as the ascended the stairs hand in hand a smile crept across Leslie's face and she grew more nervous w/ each step. Finally they reached the top step and Jake opened the door to the flat.

As soon as the door was closed, Jake pushed Leslie against the door and started caressing her neck and collarbone while simultaneously unbuttoning her shirt. Leslie quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and her fingers caught in his hair. Jake then moved on to her lips and the two of them aggressively lusted for each others closeness. As much as she was enjoying this and knew Jake was too, she also knew that if she didn't stop him now she never would. Leslie reluctantly let out a grunt and pushed Jake away after one more kiss.

Suddenly Jake looked like a confused, hurt puppy, "What's the matter b'y."  
Leslie simply shook her head and looked onto Jake smiling w/ sympathetic eyes, "Nothing wrong. As I said, I have something I need to give to you. If I didn't stop now, I knew we never would."  
"I thought you where the something, eh." Jake replied w/ his charming grin.  
Leslie slapped Jake on the shoulder, " No b'y."  
"Owe b'y."

"Go sit on the couch so you can open your pressie." Leslie says rolling her eyes and pushing Jake towards the couch.  
Once Jake was on the couch, Leslie reached behind the opposite cushion and pulled out the bag that contained the surprise. Jake just gave a look of amusement and slight confusion. Leslie bit her lip and sat beside him in anticipation. "Go on then, open it Jake b'y."

Jake laughed lightly at her eagerness, yet obliged because he could never say no to Leslie.  
"All right, all right. Give me a microte."  
As Jake began pulling out tissue paper, Leslie became more and more anxious waiting for his reaction. After pulling out the empty tissue, he reached in to the gift bag and pulled out something wrapped in tissue, the contents obviously fabric. Jake was again slightly perplexed by the mystery looked over at Leslie who looked like she was about to burst.

Jake placed the parcel on his lap and began to further unwrap it. After pulling away the tissue, he inspected the white jersey like material (still bound) w/ curiosity. Finally he unfolded it and stared at the front. It was a Caps jersey, the smallest Jersey he had ever seen; Jake then flipped it over to reveal DOYLE written across the top of the back. He turned to Leslie who was near tears, a smile creeping across her face. Jake then looked back down at the jersey and back at Leslie, realisation finally hitting him. A smile also took place on Jakes face that matched Leslie's.

He opened his mouth but all that came out was, "Really…You sure?"  
Leslie's wordless response was a widening of her smile, tears streaming down her cheeks and a slight nod of the head. Jakes smile was now beaming from ear to ear; he too had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall.

Jake then immediately pulled Leslie on to his lap and kissed her; the kiss portraying all his emotions, from the sheer love for both Leslie and their unborn child to the anticipation and excitement he felt towards there new addition. The kiss only ended when both their needs for air became too great. Once they broke apart Jake stood up w/ Leslie still in his arms and spun her around. Which elicited a small giggle from Leslie as he swept her up into his strong arms and carried her over to the table.

"Let's continue where we left off." Jake whispered in a breathy tone.  
"W/ pleasure." Leslie whispered back in wanting anticipation of need.

Jake replaced his mouth on her neck and began layering kisses on all her exposed fleche. Jake quickly began unbuttoning her blouse, trailing kisses all the way down. Leslie's hands resumed their places wound into Jakes hair. Once Jake had finished unbuttoning her blouse and had kissed his way down to the bottom of her rib cage he stopped. Jake backed up a bit, but not so far as Leslie's hands where still in his hair and took a deep breath. Leslie felt both the absence of Jakes lips and his apparent hesitation.

"What's wrong Jake?" Leslie questioned in slight concern.  
"Nothing." He replied while gazing deeply into her eyes. "We're really having a baby, there's a wee baby in there." Jake said near to tears.  
Jake proceeded to place his hands on either side of Leslie's abdomen and kissed it tenderly.  
"Hey baby, I'm your father and I loves you so much already. Be good to your mum 'cause I loves her too very much."  
Leslie now had tears cascading how her face.

"We loves you too." was her simple heart felt response, as she planted a sure kiss on his lips and removed his tee shirt.  
Jake then continued where he had stopped in showing Leslie just how much he loved her. He began by leaving a trail of kisses all the way back up to her face. Leslie's arms now wrapped back around his neck. Soon as they took turns removing each other's clothing piece by piece. Jake and Leslie celebrated impending parenthood much the way they had that fateful night eight weeks ago.


End file.
